At present, existing video program formats include a Multiple Program Transport Stream (MPTS) format (for example, from an integrated receiver decoder device or a multiplexer device) and a Single Program Transport Stream (SPTS) format (for example, from an encoder device). Therefore, a Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) device or a multiplexer device needs to perform multiplexing on an input SPTS or firstly perform demultiplexing on an input MPTS and then perform re-multiplexing processing, so as to adapt to transport networks with different bandwidth. Nowadays, for a broadcast program of a Broadcast TV (BTV), a multiplexer is generally used to firstly multiplex a bitstream in an MPTS format or an SPTS format from different sources into an MPTS, then the MPTS is transmitted to a QAM device over an Internet Protocol (IP) network, and the QAM device outputs the MPTS in a pass-through manner, which means that a QAM input program and an output program are completely consistent. For bitstreams in the SPTS format or DATA streams that are input to a QAM by a Switched Digital Video (SDV) server, a Video On Demand (VOD) server, a modular cable modem termination system (M-CMTS), and the like, the QAM separately multiplexes the bitstreams in the SPTS format or the DATA streams into different service group. Each VOD stream and each DATA stream are corresponding to a unique service group, while an SDV stream corresponds to multiple service group. In addition, a QAM in a new-generation Universal Edge QAM (UEQAM) or Converged Cable Access Platform (CCAP) architecture can support all of the foregoing services; however, for a BTV or SDV service, cooperation of the foregoing multiplexer is still required to multiplex a BTV program source into an MPTS and to demultiplex an SDV program source to an SPTS, and the UEQAM may complete replication of an entire MPTS or SPTS program stream.
However, in a process of implementing the foregoing video data processing, it is found that finds that, in an existing QAM device, a program source on a QAM output channel can only be a fixed SPTS or MPTS program source, but cannot be an arbitrary SPTS or MPTS program source, and multiple SPTSs that are input to an MPTS input source cannot be multiplexed or replicated to multiple output channels.